Total Drama Island: Deoxys' Challenge
by kleptozeldapokemonmaster
Summary: Deoxys is the host this time, with Cresselia as his co-host and chef. Join the cast of this show and learn the secrets of the revamped Birth Island!


Total Pokemon Island: Deoxys' Challenge

_**Published 12/8/2012**_

Chapter 0: Introductions

"Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind! You asked me what I wanted to be, and now I think the answer is plain to see..."

"I wanna be, the very best, like no one ever was..."

"Cut the music! I'm tired of it already!"

The camera slowly pans over the studio, finally settling on a man sized orange and blue Pokemon with a green gem in it's chest.

"How long until our victims get here, Cresselia!?"

The camera panned over to a hovering blue, yellow, and pink Pokemon.

"Deoxys, be patient. The first ones should be here any second-"

"Deoxys! Get to the dock! The first guests have arrived!"

"And there are the producers. Get down there Deoxys!"

Deoxys grinned. "This is gonna be fun..." Then he vanished. Cresselia shook her head, then vanished as well.

**-Cut to the docks-**

Deoxys reappeared, just in time to greet the first ones on the dock. There was a Wailord next to the dock, and two extremely pissed off Pokemon on it's back. Both were black, one cat-like, with a red feather in it's head, the other a large, black hellhound, with horns, a pointy tail, and spine ribs. They had obviously been fighting the entire ride, because the hellhound suddenly spit fire, trying to roast the cat, who leaped over the fire and tried to sink it's claws into the hound's back. Deoxys flew between them and threw his arms out, trying to push them apart with his mind. Unfortunately...

"Dark types." Deoxys said, then they crashed into him.

"You caught me." spat the hound, as he stalked over to the island. The cat followed, going to another area.

"Two more!" Cresselisa shouted, and sure enough, two more Wailords were pulling up to the dock.

He looked up, praying there weren't too many dark types coming.

There were a total of 8 Pokemon on the two combined, along with another one swimming along next to them.

"I'm Lapras." Said the blue plesiosaur swimming alongside. "And these are Cacturne, Weedle, Caterpie, Dugtrio, Spiritomb, Rattata, Furret, and Squirtle."

"I'm too good for this show. Why did I even sign up?" said Furret in a snooty voice.

"Birds!" Caterpie screamed, and then both she and Weedle dove under Cresselia, who covered them with her hands(?) and settled down.

"I'm Fearow," said a large bird, who nudged a smaller bird, "and this runt is Pidgey."

"I'm not a runt!" the small one squawked, and started trying to peck the large bird, who chuckled and batted her away with her wing.

"That's what you think." Cacturne drawled, but Lapras shot him a dirty look. "Sorry."

Suddenly, a large blue Pokemon with a swirl on it's stomach shot out of the water, landing on top of Lapras. "Sorry if I'm late, I'm Poliwhirl."

"You're not." Deoxys said, his eye starting to twitch. "Get with the others."

Soon enough, another Wailord pulled up, with only an Aggron and a Scizor on it's back. The bumped fists and stepped onto the beach. Another Wailord pulled up with a Graveler and a Steelix. Then there was one with a Primeape, a Haunter, a Slowpoke, and a Flygon. Then another one showed up with a Gallade, Gardevoir, an Ivysaur, and a Garchomp. Then a Snorunt, an Ariados, a Salamence, a Grovyle, a Pikachu and a Pachirisu.

"I'm the better electric type!" screamed Pikachu.

"No I am!" squealed Pachirisu.

"SHUT UP!" Deoxys screamed, finally cracking. "I HATE ALL OF YOU ALREADY! Except for you, Slowpoke, you're alright."

Suddenly, a bright red tiger-dog landed in front of Deoxys, grinning widely. A large red Dragon landed next to him.

"Thanks for the lift, Charizard." The dog said, then grinned at Furret roguishly, who sniffed.

"Any time, Arcanine." Charizard chuckled, then shot Lapras a grin. She blushed, then hid her face.

"Alright..." Deoxys said slowly, "I think that's all of them. Time to name the teams. First off, the Ludicrous Lugias. Let's see...You know what, I'll put up a list for you. Her you go!" They suddenly found themselves in the middle of the camp, where there was a list tacked up on the flagpole.

Ludicrous Lugias: Humorless Ho-oh's:

Cacturne Houndoom

Aggron Sneasal

Scizor Pikachu

Lapras Pachirisu

Weedle Steelix

Squirtle Poliwhirl

Charizard Gardevoir

Fearow Gallade

Haunter Garchomp

Spiritomb Salamence

Primeape Grovyle

Furret Pidgey

Dugtrio Rattata

Flygon Graveler

Ariados Ivysaur

Slowpoke Snorunt

Arcanine Caterpie

Pikachu's eyes widened. "No... No way..."

Pachirisu looked ready to faint.

Houndoom's eye twitched. Sneasal grinned and walked over to him, patting his head.

"Look's like we're on the same team, eh?" she said, and then Houndoom snapped. Literally, he snapped at her. Deoxys noticed and smirked, flashing another Psychic their way. Houndoom was sent flying.

"Wait, isn't he a dark type?" asked Cacturne, a questioning look in his eye.

"Well..." Deoxys said, his eyes shining, "yes and no. He was a Drak type, but then I pressed this button." He held up a little black box. "This button controls a machine I built on the tallest point of this island. It represses both Dark and Steel types. Don't ask how, because I don't really know. The point is, If you were one of those types, You lost it! Ha!"

Scizor's eye twitched. "I'm... just a... Bug now!?" She launched herself at him. Deoxys flashed into defense form, catching her in his arms and then throwing her backwards. Cacturne and Aggron grabbed her arms, stopping her from launching herself whispered into her ear, then grinned. Aggron followed suit, then Scizor as well. Charizard watched this sudden happiness uneasily.

"Hey, Arcanine." He said, and Arcanine cocked his head. "That doesn't bode well. What do you think just happened?"

"Judging by what happened in every single show even vaguely similar to this one, They just made an alliance." he said simply.

Charizard frowned. "That doesn't bode well at all. Notice that all three lost a type to the machine? That's going to be the glue that holds them together. Very unsettling."

Arcanine shrugged. "That's just how it is."

Meanwhile, Gallade leaned against a tree, Grovyle on his right, and Salamence on his left.

"Look at that chick!" He said, staring at Gardevoir. "Ain't she a beaut?"

"Sure, but I think that Garchomp looks even better." Salamence said, watching as she, bored out of her mind, proceeded to pick up a boulder, throw it straight up, and then leaped, cutting it in half with her teeth.

"She looks scary." Grovyle said in a nonchalant way. Then he shrugged. "There's no one here who really catches my eye."

"That's not surprising. None of them even look similar to you" Gallade said, lightly punching him in the arm.

"Meh." Grovyle said, and they went back to watching the girls screwing around.

"Alright!" Deoxys shouted, "Now that you know who all is on your team, get to the cabins!"

"Cabins?" Furret asked snootily. "I thought we were going to stay in fancy hotels. That's what the brochure said!"

"I lied. Have fun, and the first challenge is this Wednesday. See ya then!"

He vanished, and the Pokemon looked at each other.

"Where are the cabins!?"

"Next time, on Total Pokemon Island:

The teams really get to know each other, and then they are thrust into their first challenge! I'll even give you a hint: They really get to cool off. Then, one of the campers has to leave the island, forever! See you next time, on Total Pokemon Island!"


End file.
